omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4
Starting the Paid Service (3) is the fourth chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary The subway passengers are in a panic after the exit of the dokkaebi. Many of them, including Yoo Sangah, attempt to contact the police and are frightened at the lack of response. Kim Dokja calms Yoo Sangah by telling her that the scenario is just like the survival games created by their company. He then tells her to do as he says, and asks her to stay still. Kim Dokja looks around the subway car and thinks back to the descriptions of the first scenario in Ways of Survival; he realizes that, as per his suspicions, Ways of Survival has indeed become reality. At that moment, a man steps forward, asking everyone to stay calm and declaring that he will control the situation. At the passengers' distrust, he reveals himself to be an army lieutenant, and informs everyone that he has received a message from his unit declaring the situation a national disaster. Kim Dokja recognizes the man as Steel Sword Lee Hyunsung from Ways of Survival, one of the main supporting characters. The passengers clamor for Lee Hyunsung's attention, asking him what the situation is and what the Blue House is doing about the situation. As he responds to the questions, Kim Dokja realizes a problem with the situation, recalling that in the novel Lee Hyunsung appeared after the end of the first scenario, rather than during it. He wishes he could read Ways of Survival in order to check, but at that moment, someone cries out that the Prime Minister is making a speech. At this statement, everyone views the video of the speech on their phones; Yoo Sangah shows Kim Dokja the speech on her own phone. The video proceeds exactly as Kim Dokja remembers it doing in Ways of Survival, with the Prime Minister declaring that "terrorists" were active in many areas incluing Seoul, the government was mobilizing to fight said terrorists, and that citizens could continue with their normal lives. The passengers discuss why the Prime Minister is giving the speech instead of the President; one person says it is because the President is already dead, which Kim Dokja knows to be true. Just then, a gunshot sound shocks everyone watching the video, and the Prime Minister's head explodes. Several others are killed offscreen, before a dokkaebi appears and tells the viewers that what is happening is not a game or simple terrorism. Due to the people of South Korea being good at games, the dokkaebi increases the difficulty. A timer appears in the air, the scenario time limit decreases by 10 minutes, and a message informs everyone that if there is no death in the subway car in the next 5 minutes, everyone in the car will be killed. Lee Hyunsung attempts in vain to calm the increasingly panicked passengers, as Kim Dokja watches from the sidelines, wondering why "he" has not emerged if other novel characters had already appeared. When someone is killed in car 3907, passengers attempt to block the door so that the killer cannot come into their own car, but are thrown back upon the sealing of all exits by the scenario. The dokkaebi running the scenario is amused at the progression of the scenario, saying that some places have been "fun" while others have not. It offers to show everyone what will happen should there be no killing in the next five minutes. A screen appears, showing a classroom from what a boy on the train identifies as Daepong Girls' High School. Upon the time limit being reached, a message declares that "paid settlement" will begin, and the girls in the classroom begin to scream as their heads explode. They attempt to escape the classroom to no avail, all dying one by one. Eventually, one of the girls strangles her friend, and is the only one left alive in the classroom. A message declares her to be Lee Jihye, the only survivor of Year 2 Class B. At the end of the video, people in the subway car begin to shift away from each other in wariness, with Yoo Sangah releasing Kim Dokja's arm. With his hands freed, Kim Dokja checks his smartphone, trying to find a way to reread Ways of Survival in order to check the initial events. Upon seeing the notification of tls123's email and its lone attachment, he realizes in shock what it must be, and opens the email to find the attachment: a single file, named Three_Ways_to_Survive_in_a_Ruined_World.txt.Chapter 4 Features Characters * Yoo Sangah * Kim Dokja * Lee Hyunsung * Lee Jihye Objects * Kim Dokja's Phone * Three Ways to Survive in a Ruined World, as text file Locations * 3434 Train to Bulgwang ** Carriage 3807 ** Carriage 3907 (mentioned) * Daepong Girls' High School, Year 2 Class B classroom Scenarios * Main Scenario 1 Trivia * This chapter marks the first appearance of characters from the original Ways of Survival. References